(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a case structure with two openable sides, and more particularly to a case structure in which the case may be openable from either end so that the space available in the case may be effectively used for keeping compact disks, magnetic disks, photographs, or cosmetics.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Compact disks are very popular today, but how to keep compact disks properly is a problem since they are vulnerable to damage. A commonest way is to keep each compact disk in a square case, so that the compact disks will not be damaged when they are stacked or piled up. But a pile of compact disks in their respective cases is space-occupying and inconvenient to carry.
It is therefore desirable to have a case structure which may be opened from either end so that the available space in the case may be effectively used. It is desirable that the case structure comprises an upper casing and a lower casing hingedly connected at both ends thereof so that the case is openable from either end, and that a series of hingedly connected holding plates for holding objects on both of their sides are disposed between the upper casing and the lower casing for keeping compact disks or other objects.